


pillowtalk

by fromthefarshore



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, challenge, how do you pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: "Climb on board, Adam," Ronan mutters, "Let's piss off those neighbours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou) challenged me to write a Pynch fic based on ZAYN song "Pillowtalk". Some of the rules are that the title has to be the song title and the fic has to have some lines from the song.

Adam watches Ronan stand up, ignorant to another of Gansey's stories that have been going on for hours now. He catches Ronan's glance and raises his eyebrows in question. Gansey falls silent, looking from Adam to Ronan and back to Adam.

"Is everything alright? Did I say something odd?"

Adam lets out a puff, his lips curling into a tiny smile.

"No, not at all. But it's getting late, so maybe enough of the talks for today," he says, picking up his bag and standing up as well. "Ronan and I were planning to watch a movie tonight," he explains and Gansey nods, opening his mouth to ask something about it.

"Come on, Parrish," Ronan interrupts him, however, and Gansey settles with a smile. He leans back in his armchair.

"Parrish," he repeats as if the word amuses him and for a moment, his eyes meet Ronan's.

"Piss off," Ronan says before walking out the door, and both Gansey and Adam laugh.

"He does call you Adam when you two are alone, doesn't he?" Gansey asks, the remains of laughter still visible on his face, in the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, in the tiny curl of the lip corners. He can see how Adam's mind travels to all the times he's heard Ronan say his name, and his expression softens before the blush creeps up his neck. Gansey covers his face.

"Ooh, you don't need to answer," he says. "I don't need the details."

Adam chuckles and walks to the door.

"Okay. See you later, Gansey."

-

"Adam?"

Adam hums at the sound of his name escaping Ronan's lips when he lets his hand wander to Ronan's thigh. The ending credits of the movie are rolling on the screen, and Adam thinks he's done enough waiting. He takes a breath and leans close to Ronan.

"Gansey asked if you call me by name when we're alone," he says, in a whisper, and Ronan snorts.

"Are we having a pillowtalk here?"

Adam shrugs, sitting up just to move over and straddle Ronan's legs. He licks his lips.

"Does pillowtalk equal fucking?"

Ronan laughs, his hands moving to Adam's waist and slipping under his sleep T-shirt.

"In my dictionary? Yeah," he says, pulling Adam down for a kiss. "I thought your place was supposed to be _pure_ , no fucking territory. We'll piss off the neighbours here."

"I thought reckless behaviour was supposed to be your type of thing," Adam shoots back, beginning to slowly move atop Ronan. "The Barns are a lot more pure than this dirty and raw city place. I can hear people fucking in and fighting on all the time as well."

"You wanna turn it into a war zone?"

Adam smiles, his eyes narrowing.

"Might as well be paradise for us," he says, his fingers travelling to the button of Ronan's jeans. Ronan lets out a silent groan at the touch, his lips stretching into a grin.

"Climb on board, _Adam_ ," he mutters, "Let's piss off those neighbours."

-

The thing Adam likes the most about being with Ronan, is that he loses all of his fears when they're together. It doesn't matter if everything around seems light or dark, if they go slow or jump into high tempo, Adam feels safe. It seems a bit silly to him, a bit like from all the romance stories Noah has been into a while ago, but having Ronan at his side does make him a lot happier than he was before. There's just something about Ronan's touch, about his arms holding him that makes Adam relax and feel good.

Sometimes Ronan is gentle, more than one would think he could be, and sometimes he holds Adam hard as if afraid that he might vanish if Ronan lets go. And sometimes, it's a bit of both.

Ronan's kisses are feverish and desperate, but his hands tracing Adam's body are soft and careful, though not too much. Everything's slow and high tempo at the same time, it's hard and mellow, it's all of it together, and Adam loves it.

His heartbeat is getting faster, and faster, and faster, and there seems to be not enough of the air in the room. It's hot, Ronan's face is sweaty and he's closing his eyes, biting on his lips at the wave of feelings running through his body as Adam moves his hips, panting. It takes barely a few more moments.

Adam moans, seeing the pain for a second when Ronan's fingers dig harder into his hips, before the pleasure seeps back in, making him feel dizzy and blissful. He hears Ronan groan, his body going limp soon after, and he hears someone banging on the wall to make them shut up. It's late already and they're too loud for the apartment with thin walls, but when Adam lays down, Ronan's and his bodies together, his mind wrapped around nobody but Ronan, nobody but them, he can't make himself care about the neighbours. It's somewhat of a war zone, anyway.

Ronan kisses him, this time slow and careful, his hand warm on Adam's bare skin. He pulls Adam closer.

"Fuck, I love to hold you close," he says, his voice low. It sounds almost like he's complaining about it, but it's just Ronan, and Adam finds it somewhat endearing.

"Then do that," he says, lazily, "I don't mind at all. I love to wake up next to you like this."

Ronan snorts.

"Shut up, Adam."

"Do you think Gansey will come here if we don't show up for breakfast meeting tomorrow?"

"No," Ronan says, sounding sure of himself. "If you message him we're staying in bed all day fucking."

Adam laughs.

"Bed all day sounds good," he says. "Like a paradise indeed."

"If the pillowtalks are included," Ronan intones, a sharp laugh escaping his lips. Adam laughs as well and then he leans in to steal a kiss.

"I'm gonna message him tomorrow," he says. "That we're having a pillowtalk."

"Reckless behaviour, huh?" Ronan asks, grinning. "Now you want to piss off Gansey as well?"

Adam hums.

"Maybe I just want to spend some time with you," he says, letting out a silent chuckle. He takes a deep breath then and leans more into Ronan, getting comfortable. Ronan snarls, but he tightens his hold around Adam nevertheless.

"Good night, Adam."

Adam smiles to himself.

"Good night, Ronan," he whispers back. And that is, a good night indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they're not too ooc


End file.
